


Lullaby

by NorCalNEH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: Tsuna and reborn get closer because tsuna is hurt . They are both in love with each other but they both think the other is better off. Fallow this story and watch as they fall more and more in love and eventually come to the conclusion that maybe they were wrong and they were better together. AdultR27





	Lullaby

Prologue

Standing in a park in the middle of the night stood two people a handsome man that lady's would swoon at and some men in a suite and a fedora with curly side burns and a teenager with gravity defying hair that was coco colored and has eyes that are amber with chocolate and gold flecks in them. If you were walking by you would have thought they were a couple in love but they would be wrong they were not a couple at all let alone in love well that is what they each thought but they were both wrong.

Any way the man in a fedora is the greatest hitman in the world and is the tutor of the teen you may ask why would the greatest hitman be tutoring a teen let alone with one that looks as harmless as a kitten well though you may not believe it the teen is actually Decimo of the mafia famiglia Vongola. I know right him the hire to the most influential mafia famiglia in the world that seems ludicrous but you are wrong he may seem like a kitten but hurt his family or friends and you will see beneath the kitten layer on the outside and see the raging lion that will destroy everything and anyone.

Though they may not know it but soon they will be together in a way they want but think will never happen. Not just as teacher and student but as boyfriend and girlfriend... well boyfriend and boyfriend they both think that the other is better off with out themselves but something happened and the younger will need the moral support of the elder and as he helps they begin to see that maybe they can have what they want each other.


End file.
